Mobile suit Gundam: Ambition
by yukimuraoda
Summary: Original story, original characters, not so original mobile suits but the ones we know love and hate,Episode 2 is up!
1. Episode 1 “Opportunity”

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the mobile suits that is use here

2001: A series of guerilla attacks by Muslim terrorists ultimately has America declaring war on "Terrorism" (Islam)

2008: War on "Terrorism" (Islam) is still raging, but both sides are at a standstill. America elects a new president to guide America out of the war.

2012: Japan creates "Ultimate Weapon" THE GUNDAM! America signed a contract with Japan to use this GUNDAM to end the war on "Terrorism" (Islam)

2014: Even with the GUNDAM, the war is still at a stalemate. America and Japan decide to nuke all Islamic countries and millions of people die. A treaty to cease using nuclear weapons was signed and parallels to the Holocaust were drawn.

2020: The permanent members of the U.N. become one conglomerate known as the Earth Alliance.

2025: Earth's population approaches 9 billion, Earth is now at capacity.

2030: First Space Colony created (Z.O.C.)

2031: The 112th element on the periodic table (Loginum) is discovered, increasing popularity among space colonies.

2037: A new technology was discovered thus making life in colonies on other colonies easier.

2040: Z.O.C. expands to different Colony-states

2045: Several independent colonies (including Pavetta) are created.

2050: To celebrate the 20th anniversary of the Z.O.C. the Galactic Organization of Space Development (G.O.D.S.) is formed, forming some of the previously independent colonies into a faction. Pavetta is selected to be The G.O.D.S. central base.

2060: The G.O.D.S. wrote a code of laws that benefit the colonies, but oppresses the Earth nations. The Earth Alliance retaliates by mass producing a variation on the original GUNDAM that can fight on both land and in space, the GM. Z.O.C. mass produces their own variations to fight on land and in space, the Zaku, but dub it a "mobile suit"

2070: A supply convoy headed for space is attacked by terrorists in stolen Zakus. Mistaking them for the Z.O.C. the Earth Alliance launches GMs at the Z.O.C. which defends with its own Zakus. The battle ends in a stalemate and tensions between the Earth Alliance and the space colonies skyrockets.

2077: The Z.O.C. sends several large ships to Earth to save people from its harsh environments. The ships are actually filled with Zakus, who kill hundreds of thousands people.

2080: The President of the Z.O.C. dies. His 16 year old daughter takes over making her the youngest person to be in charge of a nation.

2082: The G.O.D.S. unveils a modified Zaku (The GINN) and at the same time they started a new project the Tallgeese.

2085: The G.O.D.S. unveil the Leos a basic version of the Tallgeese and pass a contract to the other colony's, except the Z.O.C., so that they can buy the Leos for their defense.

2092: The Tallgeese was destroyed in a smuggling operation when the Earth Alliance found out about it.

2096: The G.O.D.S. unveil their new mobile suit combining the technology of the GINN and the Leo into the Dom and Rick Dom and responds and Earth Alliance make a new version of the GM the Cold Districts type

2097: War broke out between the Earth Alliance and the Z.O.C. when an assassination was attempted on the President of the Z.O.C.

2098: Our story begins . . .

Mobile Suit Gundam: Ambition Episode 1 "Opportunity"

"An opportunity is like a window

It may open, than close

But it will stay closed forever

If you don't go through it"

January 4, 2098 11:29 AM

"IT'S AN AMBUSH, IT'S AN AMBUSH, IT'S AN AAAAAAHHHHHH!" an explosion and then Static

"We lost Unit 12. I repeat we lost Unit 12!"

"This is HQ. What's the enemy's battle strength?"

"A bunch of ZAKU II's. Wait. . . no, NO!" Another explosion and then static.

More shouts and deaths echo in Caim's helmet com he sniggers and looks over at the battle form one of his cockpit monitors. The battle was in chaos, as friendly GM's are taking cover behind rocks and firing their machineguns randomly while the enemy was doing the same, then he spoke, "HA, amateurs".

Dante's voice came through Caim's headset "Sir, what are we going to do?"

"We wait until…"

He was interrupted by a message form HQ "This is HQ we got confirmation the enemy's leader is a GOUF Costume. Repeat…" before HQ can finish the broadcast Caim switches off the com switch to the HQ. Caim thought for a minute then he smiled.

"DANTE! JOE! MEGEL! I have a plan but for now we move out!"

"SIR!" The three of them said at the same time.

Caim powered up his GM Command and started walking in the opposite direction of the battle. He was followed by three other GM's.

Meanwhile at the HQ the battle overseer saw a change in one of their Unit patterns and told the commander, "Commander, Caim's black team is moving out but their headed in the opposite direction."

"Ggrr. Where's he headed to," growled the Battle Commander.

"It looks like he's heading to the hill adjacent to the battlefield, sir."

The Battle Commander thought for a moment then he said, "Keep monitoring him." "Well let's see if he can give us another brilliant performance," he thought.

Back at the battle the ZAKU II's are doing a good job of pushing the GM's back and standing in the middle was the GOUF Custom overseeing the fray.

One Zaku II was looking around with its one eye when it looked up and saw a GM Command on top of the nearby hill. But as soon as it saw him looking it took flight, followed by three other GM's. The Zaku warned the others and started firing their machine guns at the GM's but as they were descending they were returning fire. The command took out the Zaku exploding it and as it landed. Clearing away the smoke from the explosion it took out its beam saber and did one big horizontal sweep slashing three Zaku's in half causing them to explode. Then a Zaku charged the GM with its heat hawk ax out but the GM blocked it with its beam saber and shot the cockpit as the GM pushed back the "dead" Zaku another one started firing with the rest of its ammo. The GM fired at the approaching Zaku's, the Gouf looked over as a major explosion took place, from the smoke out came the GM with its beam saber in its right hand and an empty gun in its left.

The Gouf started firing its shield gun but the GM side-stepped to the left throwing its dry gun at the Gouf and hit its shield gun upwards but just then the GM was in front of the Gouf stabbing it with its beam saber through the cockpit then another explosion took place, the three words flashed across Caim's monitor.

SIMULATED BATTLE END

Caim took a deep breath as the monitors went black. He took off his training simulator helmet with his short red hair dripping in sweat. Next he took off the seatbelt for the cockpit, the doors on the training simulator cockpit opened and Caim stepped out, he looked around and there were a bunch of people standing around half of them looking at him with either mean or admiring looks. Caim looked at the score board and just as he thought, he was number 1.

Caim was thinking, "Come on people, it wasn't that impressive a noob could have done that if they tired and……oh look here comes Dante to congratulate me again."

Dante was running up to Caim's simulator waving. Dante was young; he had light brown hair with emerald color eyes.

"Hey, Caim, LOOK I'm in the top 5!" he shouted he also had a slight girlish tone.

Caim surprisingly looked back at the score board and saw that Dante's name was in 2nd place, smiling he looked back at Dante.

"Good job Dante," he shouted back. Dante just kept smiling.

10 minutes later

Caim and Dante were walking down the corridor talking about the battle. "Honestly, Dante how many more simulated battles do I have to go through before I get see any "real" action," said Caim with his arms crossed. Dante giggled.

"Well you have pass all of the required sim battles and your classes with A's in less then 2 years. Now all you have to do is wait to be assigned under a unit for the Earth Alliance," replied Dante.

Caim chuckled, "Damn Dante you know more about my history here then I do, but you forgot one thing, the stupid commanders that come through here always pick the students with money, not talent. That's why people in space think that the Earth Alliance is a joke because we have young pilots who have bought their way in just to please Daddy or some sap who snuck their way in just to make a name for themselves, it's truly pathetic wouldn't you say? Dante?"

Dante thought a moment, "Hmm you have a point but just think………." He started to say something else but Dante was interrupted by a loud booming voice, "Well boys what do we have here? Mr. Showoff and his bitch." Caim and Dante turned around only to see, well in Caim words "The Snob Gang" basically rich boys, there were five of them. Most of them were skinny except for their fat leader named James who did all of the talking.

"You know we had the sim battle under control until you had to ruin it," James said, trying to push Caim's buttons. It pushed Dante's instead as he made a move like he was about to go over there and chew James out but Caim held out his arm to stop Dante. Caim shook his head then mouthed, "Let me handle this," Dante nodded his acceptance.

Caim looked at James with malice in his red eyes. This look tended to scare people and replied with the same malice in his tone. "Under control? Well I didn't know hiding behind rock screaming like a little girl was the way you fight and win wars," he said sarcastically.

Caim knew he hit a nerve because James started clenching his fists.

"You just wait till my father hears about this," James shot back.

Caim countered with the statement, "Oh what's your father going to do, huh, bankrupt me? You're crazy if think hiding behind daddy's shadow is going to scare me."

James exploded "OH REALY YOU THINK YOU'RE HOT STUFF DON'T YA! I BET YOU CAN'T MAKE IT IN A REAL MOBILE SUIT BATTLE!"

Caim raised his eyebrow, "Is that a challenge?"

James clamed down a little bit and said, "You bet your ass it is. There is a captain of a new ship that will be here tomorrow and in honor of that the school is having a battle assessment, which I just happen to be in charge of."

Caim closed his eyes and put his hands in his pockets with a grin on his face. Then he asked, "What are the terms?"

"Us five in Cold Districts type GM's VS and you in a regal GM with only a beam saber. Oh and Caim, we'll be using live ammunition."

Caim grunted "I accept." Dante looked sharply at Caim in disbelief.

"Fine, we will see you tomorrow; you better have a good meal tonight for it might be your last." With that James turned around and walked off with the rest of his foul group laughing.

When they were gone Dante spoke. "Caim are you insane!? You can't…." Caim held up his hand to silence Dante.

"Don't worry Dante, I have a plan."

And on that note Caim walked off and left Dante standing.

"Caim, you always have a plan," said Dante sighing.

The **Hazel **Gundam was seen rocketing through space then stopped into its action pose at the same time the logo Mobile suit Gundam: ambition a cibi Caim falls from the top of the screen and grabs on the Ambition word with a happy face.

The ZAKU Phantom is seen rocketing through space then stopped into it action pose at the same time the logo Mobile suit Gundam: ambition a cibi Julia rose from the bottom of the screen with a sad face before she smiled cutely.

Captain Shin Matsunaga and his 1st lieutenant Courtney were in a Jeep riding to the military school where Caim's attends.

"Now tell me Courtney, why are we here again," asked Shin in a bored tone.

Courtney sighed, "Because the last time I was here I picked a pilot that didn't go through any sim battles and died on the first mission."

"All this on the day prior to the launch of the next generation battleship the 'Crimson,' so we have to come and fix your mistake," finished Shin.

Courtney turned to look at Shin with her hand on her chest, "But, Shin I tried my best."

Shin couldn't help but to look at her, "I know you're still new at this so I'll let you off the hook for now, but next time don't let it happen again," he said with a smile.

Courtney smiled, "Shin you know I'd do any thing for you."

"Court, I'm too old for you," he said jokily.

Courtney thought about that statement for a minute then she blushed.

Courtney shouted, "Shin, you pervert!" She turned her head away from Shin while he sighed and decided to ask the driver something.

"Hey, driver, are we there yet?"

"We're coming up to it, sir," replied the driver.

Shin rolled down his window to get some fresh air and closed his eyes and let the wind blow on his old face, he opened his eyes to see the Jeep driving into the academy parking lot.

Shin broke the weird silence between him and Courtney by asking, "Well, Courtney, at least there is one good thing."

"What's that?"

"They're having a mock battle in honor of my arrival I hope it will be interesting."

She looked back at him curiously.

Meanwhile in the pilot locker room Caim just finished putting on his pilot suit for the so called mock battle but he wasn't worried. Dante on the other hand was nervous like he was about to have a baby or something, he came bursting through the door yelling "Caim where are you!?" Caim leaned back and gave Dante a look.

"Dante there had better be a good reason why you are looking for me," Caim said coldly.

Dante took a moment to catch his breath as he'd been running. "Caim I'm worried what if you lose you could die," he said.

Caim smiled then closed his locker and walked over to Dante and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dante stop acting gay, it's getting weird and besides if the snobs use the same battle plan that they always use, well let's just say the skirmish will end quick."

Then Caim walked by Dante quickly and muttered something that Dante never hared Caim say before.

"Besides its been a long time since I killed someone. I'm kind of excited, heh heh."

Dante turned around to see the back of his mentor with a shocked look on his face.

10 minutes later

Caim climbed into the cockpit of the GM after flipping some switches it came to life at the other end of the field five Cold Districts type GM'S did the same. Silence covered the field as the machines stared at each other as James broke the silence.

"Well are you ready for your lesson, Caim?" he said sarcastically.

Caim didn't say anything but kindly thought, "soon, yes very soon these idiots will be erased from this world."

The speaker phone loudly started announcing:

"Alright before this mock battle starts the captain of the next Gen battle ship would like the say some words. Give it up for Mr. Shin Matsunaga."

"Shin Matsunaga? Sounds like a strong name let's see if he is as corrupt as the other captains that come here," thought Caim.

Then an old but strong voice came from the speaker "From the reputation of this that I got to at least try to make it interesting with that said…"

Caim's GM bent down as he pulled the controls back.

"FIGHT!"

The GM instantly thrust itself behind a large rock just as the cold GM's started firing at him; bullets were ricocheting of the boulder.

James thought now was a good time to taunt Caim, "Ha and you thought hiding behind a rock was stupid."

But Caim was not intimidated and shot back, "Well at least I'm not screaming like a little girl."

That comment hit James hard, "Why you little…" but he was interrupted by one of his friends.

"Sir, I'm out of ammo," he said followed by the other three, "Same here, sir."

Caim heard this and said under his breath, "Now's my chance."

Caim pushed the joystick up and in reaction the GM's arm was thrust up letting go of its beam saber.

"Damn, now I'm out of ammo. Why did he throw his beam saber up," questined James.

Caim yelled, "NOW!"

Caim's GM did a back flip over the boulder and lunched into the air and landed behind the 1st Cold D GM. He then grabbed its beam saber and it fell from the air and activated then thrust it into the Cold D's cockpit, just as quickly Caim pulled it out and slashed the 2nd GM who was standing behind the 1st GM. Two explosions followed suit, the rest of the snobs were speechless but didn't have time to react. There was a boom from the explosion of Caim's GM as it ran through the smoke with a shield in one hand and a sword in the other. Unfortunately, the other GM's had just reloaded their guns and started firing again but Caim caught the bullets with his shield. When he got close to the 3rd GM he knocked its gun away with his shield and swung his beam saber upwards slicing the GM in half, it exploded. The 4th GM stopped firing in shock, James was yelling at him but as Caim's GM came through the smoke holding its beam saber like a knife that then stabbed the 4th GM in the cockpit causing it to explode. Even James was getting nervous as he saw the GM rising up from the flames like a demon, its head look at him crooked and then James saw that he could see Caim's face all wide eyed with a grin and chuckling.

James was horrified "No, no stay away you…you MONSTER," he screamed. He started firing randomly but was stopped when Caim rushed up and stabbed him in the cockpit. There was no explosion but the GM did fall to the ground and Caim's beam saber shut off.

In the observation deck Shin, Courtney and the Principal of the school were overseeing the battle but they were surprised when it ended so quickly.

"So how long was it?" asked Shin.

The Principal was handed a piece of paper from one of the battle overseer's, "It lasted 1 minute, sir, that's a new record," he said with surprise.

"You're telling me that a single GM beat five Cold D types in less than a minute," said Courtney in astonishment.

"Apparently so, ma'am," replied the Principal.

"Tell me, what's the pilot's name," asked Shin.

The Principal looked down at the paper in his hand, "His name is Caim Keit (kite), sir."

Shin grinned, "Caim Keit. Eh, Principal, can you sign him under my unit?"

The Principal looked at Shin with a confused look, "Um, are you sure about that sir?"

"Yes, I'm sure. My lieutenant here will handle all the paperwork, right Courtney," said Shin looking to Courtney.

"Yes, but where are you going," she asked.

"I'm going to see our new pilot of course." With that note Shin left the observation deck.

Caim just got out of the GM he was piloting and pulled off his helmet when he noticed the mechanics were staring at him. He got out of the hanger and into the hall he was met by an old man. Caim guessed that he was in his 50's. He had on the white uniform which meant he was a captain and he also had a big beard. Caim guessed that he was probably Mr. Shin.

"Mr. Keit, I presume?" asked the old man.

"So you're Shin Matsunaga. What an honor," he said.

Shin started laughing "Just like your piloting skills you're as sharp as a knife. You know I like you."

"Does that mean all I get is a compliment?"

"How about working under my unit, what do you say?" Shin held out his hand.

"Will there be plenty of action?"

"A hell of a lot more then you get here".

Caim smiled and shook Shin's hand.

"I accept."

well people that was episode 1 i hope you enjoy it.


	2. Episode 2 It's name is Gundam

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the mobile suits that is use here again

Mobile Suit Gundam: Ambition Episode 2 "Its Name is Gundam"

"Its name may be Gundam,

But can it change the course of the war?

That is for the pilot to decide."

January 7th, 2098 9:00 am

A military jeep was driving through a large city on its way to the docks to drop off the Captain of the new battleship.

"So, why are we going to the docks? I thought you already had a ship?" asked Caim.

Shin scratched his beard, "I take it that you don't know about the new ship?"

"What ship," questioned Caim, just before he noticed that Shin was laughing quietly at him? He shot a piercing stare at Shin.

Shin put up his hands up, "All right don't get angry, I'll tell you. Are you familiar with the new battleship class Archangel?"

Caim put his hand up to his chin, scratching it thinking after a minute or two he turned to face Shin, "I'm sorry but it doesn't ring a bell."

Shin just smiled, "No? I thought so. There's only one and it launches today."

"Hmm, does it have a name or is it just called Archangel?"

"It's called Crimson. Why you ask, because its paint job is as red as blood."

"Why red? Are you trying to strike fear in the enemy," questioned Caim.

Shin slapped his leg laughing, while Caim thought, "Is he supposed to do that, he could break his leg, "Man your sharp but not only it is supposed to intimate the enemy, but, also, I like the color red," said Shin. Then a thought hit him, "By the way, Caim did you pack all your belongings?"

"What kind of dumb question is that," replied Caim.

"Well I noticed that you didn't have a lot of stuff when we left."

"I don't really own that much stuff. The only things I treasure are my two guns and this sword." Caim held up an old Japanese style sword then set it back down where he had it the whole time.

Shin looked at him curiously, "I don't see a lot of swordsmen these days. You sure you know how to use it?"

Caim gave Shin his, 'you've got to be kidding' looks; he then turned to gaze outside as Shin did the same.

The driver of the Jeep called for both of them, "We're here, Sir."

When Caim stepped out of the car and what he saw pissed him off. There were protesters in front of a large warehouse building. The military soldiers somehow made a path for Shin so he could get into the building.

"Man, there are a lot of them today. Let's hurry before someone gets hurt," said Shin. Caim nodded and the two of them walked through the path. While in the mean time being yelled at by the protesters but when they got up to the door one of the protesters broke through the military line and stepped behind Shin and whipped out a gun. "FOR PEACE," he yelled and fired the gun.

Shin turned white with a horrified look in his eyes. It all happened in seconds. Caim quickly stepped in front of him and with a flick of his right hand pulled out his sword, and hit the bullet off its course. As he was swinging his sword, his left hand pulled out one of his guns and fired it. The protester was hit in the middle of his forehead.

It took Shin took a moment to recover and to see what just happened. "Thanks, Caim," he said when his mind caught up to him.

"No time to talk, hurry up and get inside," Caim quickly said. Shin did as he was told and in good time too because a riot broke out after Caim shot the protester. When Caim and were safely inside Courtney, ran up to them.

"Mr. Shin I heard what happened! Are you all right?"

"Never better Court thanks to Caim here," he replied.

Caim sheathed his sword with a frown on his face, "It was nothing. He deserved it," he growled.

Courtney looked at him causally as for Shin he just shrugged, "Well we wasted enough time. Court, I want you to show Caim Crimson," said Shin.

She didn't question her superior. She nodded and then turned to Caim and bowed, "This way, Mr. Keit."

Caim and Courtney walked off, when they were out of ear shot of Shin, Caim asked, "Hey, Court do me a favor quit with the formalities, I don't deserve it."

Courtney turned and gave him a dirty look. "I didn't do it for you; I did it out of respect for Mr. Shin. Oh and don't call me Court again," snapped Courtney as she turned away from Caim. "We are nearly there come on." She shifted her eyes to see Caim's reaction but he wasn't angry or sad his face showed no emotions all he did was cross his arms.

"Are we going or are you going to stand there and stare at me," he said to Courtney. She shifted her eyes away from him and started to walk. After a couple of paces Caim followed her. All the while she was trying to figure out why Caim didn't get angry when she snapped at him. She really didn't mean to snap at him as for Caim he kept his arms crossed. After a minute or three they arrived at a big steel door, Courtney stopped and so did Caim.

"Behind these doors lies the Earth Alliance New ship. Now Caim I suspect you know as a pilot it is your duty to protect it and those on board," she said.

Caim sighed, "I know that already. They taught us that day one of school."

Courtney flipped up a panel on the steel door and pushed some buttons, she did it roughly. Caim knew that he pissed her off but he didn't care. The door opened showing a red battleship. Caim whistled, "Now that's what I called a battleship!"

"Come on," said an irritated Courtney.

"Ok, your highness."

Caim thought the outside of the ship was impressive but compared to the inside of it, it was cheap. He was still surprised he was following Courtney because when she stopped so did he.

"So, is this the tour or are you going to ditch me and go pout somewhere," he said sarcastically. Courtney snapped her head around to Caim and was about to bite his head off, but a loud voice interrupted her. A large man, the same height as Caim, walked into the room.

"COURTNEY!" Before she knows it the man was hugging her, "I missed you, honey," he said in a cheery voice.

"Michael?" said Courtney.

"Oh Court sorry about the other night but can I make it up to you. Who's this," questioned Michael pointing at Caim.

Courtney pushed him away, "Mike this is the new pilot."

Michael looked at her like he didn't believe her, "Oh I see. You think you're done with me and you've replaced me with him? You are so mean Court.

Caim raised his eyebrow as Courtney blushed and snapped at Michael, "Mike get serious here, nothing is going on between him and me."

Mike just smiled and put his arms behind his head, "I'm just kidding Court, no need to get angry." He then walked past her to approach Caim, but he started walking around him like a predator stalking his prey.

This was annoying to Caim, "What? Do I have on the wrong uniform?"

"No you have the standard Blue Earth Alliances uniform," (note: the ones from Gundam seed) Michael said.

"Then why in the hell are you checking me out. Should you be doing that to Courtney?"

Michael stopped pacing around Caim, "I'm sorry it was rude of me." He held out his hand, "Let me properly introduce myself. I'm Michael Hawkeye, your new wingman. I expect that you'll cover my back in battle?"

Caim's hand met Michael's, "Caim Keit. And I expect you'll do the same for me." Caim noticed that Michael had short blond hair and green eyes. Just like Courtney's eyes.

They broke the shake and Michael's attention focused back on Courtney, "Hey, Court where's Shin?"

"He's giving his speech about the ship and hey, do me a favor, can you show Mr. Keit to his quarters. I've got to do something before we take off," she said and like that she took off down the hall.

Michael turned to Caim, "Man, what did you do to piss her off?"

Caim shrugged, "I don't really know."

Michael crossed his arms, "Well we might as well get ready."

"For what?"

"For the take off, of course. Come on I've got to show you where you'll be sleeping," Michael flung his arm over Caim's shoulders.

"We're going to get along very well," Mike said. Caim chose to keep silent. Next thing Caim knew he was being strapped into a seat on the bridge with Michael next to him grinning like a school boy. Caim sighed and looked up where he noticed that Courtney was watching him. He decided not to say anything mean and just smiled at her, but she turned her head away. "She really doesn't like you. I have never seen her act that way before," said Michael.

Caim didn't say anything.

"Systems check!?" barked Shin.

"All supplies are loaded."

"Life support is on."

"Engines are a go."

"Thrusters are green."

In front of them two large doors were opening and showing a clear blue sky and sea. Cables were detaching left and right, and then a large ramp appeared below the ship pointing up into the sky.

"Sir, all systems are green."

Shin nodded to the operator, "Ok then LAUNCH THE CRIMSON!"

The Crimson roared its engines to life pushing the ship forward, up the ramp and into the sky. The minutes ticked by as the red ship broke through the Earth's atmosphere and into space. Caim's eyes widened as he took off his seat belt and floated to the window.

"First time in space?" asked a female voice.

"Yes. I didn't know it was so pretty," said Caim as he looked at the stars.

"It's my first time, too," said the voice. Caim turned to look at who was talking to him and he wasn't surprised to see it was Courtney. She had joined him to look at the stars. Caim was no longer looking outside but was looking at Courtney's figure, her black hair floated like she was in water.

She looked cute in Caim's opinion, "So, you're talking to me again?" he said but she didn't reply she was too busy looking outside. She turned to look at him as they floated for a while not saying anything.

"Man its sure is peaceful here," said Mike when he floated up to them. When he joined them he put an arm around Courtney's side and pulled her close. While the two "lovebirds" were looking outside Shin came up to Caim.

"Caim there will be plenty of time to look out at the stars later but for now….well, I want to show you something." Caim nodded and the two of them floated out of the bridge and onto an elevator.

Once the doors closed Courtney turned and said, "Mike, I don't like his eyes."

"What do you mean?"

Courtney looked up at Michael, "They're the eyes of a killer and it scares me."

Michael scratched his head sighing.

After awhile Caim and Shin arrived in the hanger. Caim looked around him and all he saw was a lot of mechanics working, talking, and floating around, but the thing that caught Caim's eye was a purple mobile suit. He stopped and so did Shin, "What's a Rick Dom doing here?" Caim asked.

Shin just smiled, "its Michael's."

Caim looked at him funny, "How did he get one?"

"He stole it from a G.O.D. colony."

"How did he do that!?"

"That's a story for another time, now I'm sure you want to see your mobile suit."

Caim sighed and floated forward, they didn't have far to go. Shin stopped in front of a dark carton Caim could see the outlines of a mobile suit but didn't know what it was. Once Caim stopped, Shin snapped his fingers and lights came on reveling what was under the cover of darkness. Caim's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. When he turned to look at Shin, he saw that Shin was laughing at him again.

"Is this what I think it is?" Caim said.

Shin just nodded and Caim looked back at his mobile suit. The body was like an upgraded GM but the head was different. Instead of having a visor leans like the GM it had two eyes and a V crown on its head. It was a Gundam.

"Do you like it?" asked Shin.

Caim looked back at Shin, "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Ho ho Caim you are more then ready. You showed me that during the mock battle back at the Academy."

Caim looked back at his Gundam, "What's its name?"

"Hazel."

"Hazel Gundam," Caim repeated to himself.

"Do you want to get into the cockpit?" Shin asked.

But Caim had already floated to it. When he landed on the Mobile suit he pressed a button to open the cockpit door and he slipped inside. The interior looked like a GM just with more buttons. Caim took a seat and was looking around when a voice disturbed his thoughts. "Neat, isn't it," said the new voice. Caim looked up at the person. It was a man wearing a mechanics orange uniform. By looking at him Caim could guess that he was in his twenties, also had green hair and gold eyes.

"I thought Gundam's had a more complicated cockpit then this," said Caim.

The mechanic laughed "You're thinking of the 'original' Gundam now that was a beauty but hard to tame."

"So I take it that this Gundam is 'tame'?"

"No that's the difference between a mobile suit and a Gundam. It's harder to control."

Caim bent over and put his chin on top of his hands, "So tell me mechanic, what's your name?"

The mechanic hesitated, then stammered, "Uuhhh it's…..Benjamin, sir."

"Why did you hesitate?" asked Caim.

"Well it's not usual for a pilot to ask his mechanic for his name, sir."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Calling me sir, just call me by my name."

"But why, sir…I mean Caim."

"Well you're my mechanic right? The only thing I want you to do is keep my machine going. That's all. You don't have to kiss my ass."

Benjamin didn't say anything but he looked down. As for Caim he sat straight up and flipped a switch and the monitors came on. Caim could see the button lights coming to life then he put his hand on one of the joysticks and gave it a little tug. Nothing happened. "Huh," he said as he looked up at Benjamin, "You can't move it yet I put a lock on it, we still need to make some more adjustments to it then it will be in working at a 100," Benjamin said.

Caim snorted, "Well then get to work." Ben nodded but as he was about to float away an alarm went off. Red lights started flashing in the hangar, "Hey, Ben how long have we been in space?" Caim asked.

Benjamin looked at him funny, "It's been about two hours, Caim."

"Shin wasn't kidding when he said that I will see more action. How long will it take to get this thing moving again?"

"About thirty minutes at least."

"Well let's get it moving."

As Ben floated off, Caim saw from the corner of his eye, Caim could see Michael floating to his mobile suit. He was wearing a brown and white pilot suit.

Caim flipped a switch and one of his monitors in the top right corner turned on. There was a person looking at him, he was surprised to see that it was Courtney. "Hey what's going on?" he asked. Courtney jumped when he spoke to her.

"Mr. Keit, what are you doing in the Gundam's cockpit?" she asked.

Caim didn't have time for this, "We'll worry about that later. Now what's the situation?" he said in a demanding tone.

Courtney glared at him, "We spotted three GINNs, one reconnaissance and two normal. We are sending Michael out and you're on standby," she said.

Caim sighed, "Man he gets all the fun. Hey can I watch the battle?"

"Fine," she said in an annoyed tone and the little screen went black. One of Caim monitors switched from the view inside hangar to outside where there was a lot of debris, but Caim could see the GINNs on the edge of the debris area. It looked like they didn't see the Crimson.

"Mike, are you ready to go?" Caim looked back at the little monitor it was still off but Courtney had forgotten to turn off the COM link. He sighed and saw a purple mobile suit walking past him it had a machine gun in one hand and a stick missile in the other. Caim looked back at the screen to space where the GINNs still didn't see them.

"Michael Hawkeye lunching!"

Caim grinned as the three GINNs turned around when they saw the Rick Dom rocketing towards them. The black GINN fired its beam sniper rifle but the Dom easily avoided it and fired its missile. It hit the recon GINN in the cockpit and exploded. The two other GINNs flew in opposite directions firing their machine guns. The Doms were a lot more moveable then the GINNs, it was no surprise that the Dom was winning. One of the GINNs had run out of ammo and tossed its gun aside and pulled out its sword to charge the Dom so did the other GINN. The Dom tossed its used missile stick at one of the GINNs but the GINN cut it in half with its sword but the Dom took it as an opening and fired its machine gun the bullets ripping the GINN's arms, head and wings apart. It didn't explode but the other GINN flew under the dead one and flew up towards the Dom who had just pulled out its heat sick. It glowed light blue, the GINN swung upwards but it missed the Dom and the Dom plunged the heat stick in the GINNs cockpit causing it to explode.

"This is Michael. All targets are destroyed."

"Good job Michael. Return to the ship," said Courtney.

"Wait," spoke Caim. A gasp told him that Courtney had just remembered that she left the COM link on but before she could say anything, Mike beat her to it.

"Why should I wait?"

Caim crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "Because that group of GINNs was a scout group and you know what that means. There is a bigger fleet out there and at some point they are going to notice that their scouts are missing. They will presume that they have been killed and then they will attack us."

"Not if we run away now," said Courtney.

"Good thinking, Court," Michael congratulated her.

"I don't think that's an option," said Caim.

"He's right," said a new voice. All three knew who it was.

"If we run they will follow us. Either way we will have to fight them," said Shin reasonably.

"So what's the plan, sir," asked Caim.

"The plan is you and Michael go and take them out if that is what you were thinking of? Eh, Caim?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me," answered Caim.

Caim flipped off the COM link switch, "Ben, what's the news?"

Ben's head popped up out of nowhere, "You're a go, Caim."

"Thanks," Caim said as he floated out of the cockpit. Ten minutes later Caim was back in the cockpit but this time he had his black and red pilot suit on. He took a deep breath as the big doors in front of him opened to the vastness of space.

"All systems are green Caim Keit, Hazel Gundam."

Caim pushed the controls forward and the engines of the Hazel Gundam roared to life.

"LAUNCH!" The Hazel rocketed out into space.

Well thats episode 2, plaese review if you like it, i like reviews -


End file.
